


A little death.

by BloodOrange_soda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodOrange_soda/pseuds/BloodOrange_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you feel?" [...]<br/>"I feel guilty."<br/>Levi and Erwin are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little death.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been so satisfied with one of my works in ages!! So I tried to translate it.  
> Please, keep in mind that english is not my mother tongue... I hope I didn't make too much mistakes but I can't make promises.  
> Critiques and advices are well accepted C:

_Touch me... I want you to touch me there_  
Make me feel like I am breathing...  
feel like I am human.

It was late at night, that time when the sky starts turning a light blue while the dawn is approaching.  
Levi wanted to this, he just did it without much thinking,  
For once… that could be the last time too… at least that’s how he tried to justify to himself. He knew it was stupid, silly.  
He spent that morning on Erwin bed’s side, listening to Hanji and Pixis and everyone else talking about plans, theories and titans… and death. That wasn’t how he had pictured his reunion with his commander.  
 _Bullshit,_ he thought to himself,  _Fuck it._  Sina, Maria and Rose only knew what he’d been through and wasn’t ready to accept. He was scared.  
 _The commander has been taken by a titan… he just lost an arm but by now he is fighting death._  
It wasn’t that uncommon: things like that kept to happen really often and usually soldiers didn’t survive. Actually, he wasn’t that sure how lucky Erwin was to doing it.  
So he just made that choice before he could even regret it, even though they didn’t do things like that, normally. They happened to remain injured quite often during expeditions, but they didn’t have time to just comfort each other and spend some time alone together.  
He slipped out of his bed and across the hallway, straight to Erwin’s bedroom… locked, as he expected it to be. He pulled a piece of crutch out of his trousers,  shaped purposely to force the door. It was something he just didn’t need to do in ages, but he didn’t forget how to do.  
Levi walked in trying to make as little noise as possible, something he was quite good at. Erwin’s shape was entirely covered by the sheets, but he could see him breathing, and that made his heart warmth.  
Levi managed to do few steps to the bed before biting his tongue, hearing Erwin’s muffled voice.  
 _-Levi._  
He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes sighing.  
 _-I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up._  
 _-You didn’t._  
His voice sounded more tired than sleepy, indeed.  
 _-You should sleep more,_ He went on murmuring, - _Meh, you’re one to talk,_ the other answered.  
For a couple of moments he was unsure about what to do. His plans failed miserably. Levi didn’t meant to Erwin to woke up and found him, at least not before he was under the sheets with him.  
He snorted.  
Erwin rolled under the sheets, slowly, just to look him straight in his eyes.  
 _-What is it? Come here._  
Levi took it as an order and just obeyed without saying anything, following his way under the sheets and besides him, coiling himself in fetal position, resting one hand on his chest. Just his fingertips and then his palm, watching how tiny his hand looked compared to Erwin’s pectoral.  
That difference between them was something that amused him more than he was ready to accept publicly.  
Erwin kept staring at him while Levi avoided direct eye-contact. So he just took the hand that rested on his chest with the only one he had left.  
 _-How do you feel?_ Levi murmured while sliding his other arm under his neck as some kind of support.  
 _-The pain comes and goes but that’s not the worst part. There’s this thing… Hanji calls it “phantom limb”, my right arm and hand keep itching. That’s why I don’t sleep much, too._  
 _-Ah,_ Levi nodded,  _but that wasn’t what I asked._  
Erwin snorted,  _-How do you think a man who thought he was dead and then he’s not would feel?_  
 _-And how the fuck would I know, I don’t care about “a man”, I asked you._  
Erwin spend a long moment thinking, pondering if he really meant to answer honestly or not.  
But if he didn’t do so with Levi, he didn’t have no one left.  
Maybe it was a weakness… but he knew Levi’d take it as always.  
 _-I feel guilty,_ he finally said.  
Levi looked up to his face, grey eyes locked with blue eyes and without much thinking he leaned forward and left him a soft kiss on his lips, delicate.  
Once again during that night he found himself thinking that things didn’t went how he planned them. At the same time he realized how much of a naïve he had been. Staying close to him and touching him, more than just seeing him alive and breathing, made him conscious of how much he missed him. Months of thirst just stucked him in a moment and… Oh, if he didn’t desired make love to him through the whole night.  
He didn’t want tiring him either and, by the way, he wasn’t even sure that Erwin would be able to whatever type of performance in those conditions.  
He disentangled his own hand from the other one hold and slid through his torso, indulging himself soft massages to the muscles below. Levi left his hand resting on Erwin’s crotch, caressing… with his fingers, than with his palm. One moment later he sneaked in his underwear.  
 _-Levi… do you want to…?_  
 _-No,_ he answered quietly, careful at his reactions,  _No, I don’t want to tire you… I want to make you relax,_ concluded and simultaneously starting to move his hand more eagerly. With a stronger sigh from Erwin, Levi removed the sheets carefully and slid slowly across his whole body, lying chest on the other right thigh, with a hand on his hip for purchase and the other holding his cock still while he busied himself giving him pleasure with his tongue, his lips, his mouth.  
Erwin’s breath became more erratic, interrupted by soft moans… he lowered his hand to take Levi’s free one and hold it tight. When he felt the hot tightness of his lover’s throat Erwin hissed,  _Levi,_ he whispered while he felt himself creeping more and more to his edge.  
   
 _-You’re a hard one._  
This statement made Erwin – who was already near to get asleep – laugh even too loud, for his own tastes. Levi didn’t meant it as a joke, but he still did enjoy to hear his laugh while he kept his head laid on his chest.  
Sina, Maria and Rose only knew what a deep ache his heart felt.


End file.
